The Fall of the Hunters
by arisu rin
Summary: What happens what the hunters becomes the hunted?
1. Beautiful Moonlight in the Fall

**Read and Review...(Actual Author's note in the bottom...read it after you read the chapter...i would prefer that, but if you read that first... :p)**

* * *

**The Fall of the Hunters**

_What happens when the hunters become the hunted?_

_Mizuki Akira_

_7 years ago…._

Blood, pools of blood surrounding the body made him shudder with revulsion despite himself, he was used to it, seeing more than his share of blood, but he didn't understand how horrid these vile creatures are. The blood splattered around the area was different from what he was used to…_Weren't purebloods supposed to be a lot cleaner with their hunts, and a hell lot more safer about letting blood spill like this?_ Kaito sighed and ran his hand over his mahogany locks. "Kaito…come on, you too Zero, Ichiru…" Kaito looked at his substitute mentor, Yagari-sensei, the top rank vampire hunter, who is teaching him while his mentor recovers from an injury. "Coming," all three answer simultaneously, and walked toward the door, which caused Kaito to tremble with anger.

He saw his brother with dead bodies in his hand, and red luminous eyes staring at him in a distance. Behind him was a woman, with bluish silver eyes and platinum blonde locks cascading down her back. "Subaru…" she murmured his brother's name quietly, almost in a whisper. "Yes…milady?" Subaru answers which causing Kaito's anger to rage…that …that … creature…caused his brother to become a freak…not his brother _anymore_. His hand trembled as he walked toward them only to be stopped by Yagari. "What?" Kaito looked at him questioningly, but when Yagari glared at him, Kaito didn't care; he just walked toward that woman, who was staring at him amused.

"Don't you know that you should always follow your master, child?" she chuckled. Kaito was just about to retort to that, but Yagari beat him to it. "And shouldn't the mistress stop playing games?"

"It amuses me, shouldn't that answer be enough?" She replied, looking into Yagari's dark eyes mischievously, "I am wondering…why you all aren't worrying about this one…" She stroked Subaru's hair gently, holding him toward her. Subaru didn't respond or protest. _Vampires obey the purebloods no matter what. And since she turned him, he is hers to control._ Kaito recalled, just standing there. "Let him go…Akira," Yagari growled.

"With pleasure…" She smirked, as she releases him, causing Subaru to leap onto them, his eyes burning crimson. Subaru was only a few feet in front of him, causing him to grip his blade tighter. "Kaito-san…don't do it…" Zero said, grabbing his arm, "he is your brother…"

"A vampire is a vampire….my brother isn't a vampire…" Kaito growled as he walked a few steps toward him.

"Well said…Kaito-kun," She said giggling as she watched.

Kaito moved gracefully around the blood spilled room, dodging the attacks thrown at him, before going in for the kill. Heaving, he watched the body fall turning into dust, before focusing his attention on her.

"Hmm….well it was nice meeting you Kaito… Can't wait till the next time we meet…" she whispered in his ear causing him to shiver, before she disappeared with the wind. Kaito sighed, before wiping his blood stained hands on his jeans, "Come' on, we should go…" he scowled, as he started leading the way out of here.

"Kaito…" Zero started, but was immediately cut off by Yagari-sensei, "Zero…there is no point in talking to him at the moment. His brother was killed the moment he was turned." Zero nodded and walked close to Ichiru protectively. "Kaito, we have to go to the other hunters and have a discussion about this."

"Who was she?"

"Who?"

"That vampire…" he said the name with revulsion and disgust. "Yagari sighed, "Her name is Mizuki Akira…a famous vampire…she is wild…untamed…seductress…who loves to play mind games with people. Insanity is her specialty; I assume your brother was trying to hunt her…she loves playing games with hunters, especially."

"Has anyone even been remotely close to killing her?"

"No…she tends to avoid other vampires…I assume you could call her a nomad…She just roams around the world, enjoying herself…playing games. At times one would find her no different than Shizuka Hio, the Madly Blooming Princess."

"I see…thank you for telling me this," he murmurs before existing the room in deep thought. His eyes flashed in confusion as he recalled this information. It was 7 am, and the sun was beginning to shine tickling his skin, but he made no acknowledgement to it. He shifted in his bed and turning over to a side, looking out the window, watching the world moving peacefully, completely oblivious of the world around them.

He hated it.

The innocence some people posses, it annoys him to no end. They couldn't bare the truth, so they change it a little just so it will go along with their little happy world.

Pathetic.

Oh, how the thought made him shudder with revulsion, he never understood why people make up all these lies to cover up the truth. It is completely pointless, acting as if it never happened. It is what the weak do, even the strongest of humans.

But not him, nor any other hunter, it was just when he was young; of course he didn't understand the difference between good in bad. He used to be like Zero, he hated to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid. He'll grow up eventually. As night turned into day soon enough it was time to meet the rest of the Association for this meeting.

"So, it was Mizuki Akira presence? Are you sure Yagari-san, it could have been any other vampire."

"A Pureblood. That is what she is, assume?"

"She could have been someone who was watching Subaru, while the real pureblood left to do something?"

"Are you saying I am lying?" Yagari hissed, his eyes darkening. "No…we just want to be sure of this…" the rest of the hunters defended themselves, backing away slowly. "Don't doubt me. I speak the truth always, and besides if I wanted to lie, I wouldn't have talked to you about this in the first place…that is a more honorable way to lie."

"Kaito, tell us your point of the story," they ordered. "We heard there was a pureblood, and saw Akira, and my brother a vampire," Kaito replied in monotone. The gasps were around the room, "So…Subaru is a vampire, is he alive?"

"I killed him."

"Your brother?" they asked incredulously.

"What?"

"In all my years, I have never seen a hunter kill his own brother, usually they let him live."

"The what? Let him live in guilt, once he got control?" Kaito snorts, the members of the association look at him awed. "I have never seen such a wise kid…"

"Who are you calling a kid?" He snapped, as the others chuckled, "Compared to us, you are a kid…"

"Whatever, at least I am not old…" he murmured, ignoring the insulted looks of the rest of the council, as he walked away. "Hold on…Kaito…" They glanced at him worried, "Now what is it?"

"Did….she say anything, to you? Anything at all?"

Kaito froze trying to remember, _"Hmm….well it was nice meeting you Kaito… Can't wait till the next time we meet…" If I tell them that, they might do something, such as revoke my job as a hunter…I don't want to be baby sat every time I go out for a kill…What a pain…_

"No…She didn't mention a thing. So can I leave now?" He replied with impatience in his voice, the rest of the hunters seemed relieved with the answer, and smiled, "That's all…"

Under the moonlight he gripped his hand into a fist, _I will hunt Mizuki Akira….down…this….I. Swear._

* * *

**AN-Well I finally wrote this...It took a week or two? well this is the prolouge, in the next chapter we shall have the present day....I thought i might mention, most of these facts are real...I will explain....Kaito's brother did turn into a vampire by a pureblood...But I don't know the pureblood or his brother's name...And he DID kill him...He doesn't appear till Chapter 53 so it isn't that bad...This is the first Kaito's story...YAY! Anyways....I hope you all enjoy this and have a great Labor Day weekend. And review...I am sick, at home....It is not the SWINE FLU! so whatever.....be grateful....I could be watching Death Note or Batman....**

**It was hard writing due the fact that it is the past...present day shall be more easier, also i will try to make this as factual as possible, but i might change it a little bit...**

**And so please be a dear and review...I will love you forever if you do...well i shall make sure Kaito won't kill your inner vampire...**

**I almost forgot, I thank those who reviewed...Kaito shall spare your vampire's lives....  
**

**Review...  
**


	2. Duet

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything even most of the script in this chapter! I used the lines for chapter 53 for the story, just look at the chapter for pictures. I am doing this instead of homework. Highschool sucks. I didn't write the Yuuki part, where she is with Ruka and all that...yea so....this about Kaito not so vampire...other than Mizuki my OC which is the only thing that belongs to me. So to make sure i won't get any law suites. I did NOT write the dialouge for this chapter. Are we clear? Yes? I hope. **

* * *

**The Fall of the Hunters**

**Chapter Two**

**Duet**

_**You're just blood in my hands  
You mean nothin' man  
You're just blood in my hands  
You mean nothin' man, man, man  
You're just the blood, blood  
**_

_Present Day-_

"Good morning, Takamiya-sensei!" The two Day Class girls chirped as they walked by him, clearly infatuated with the man. "Well good morning to you, too, girls…But hey, it feels weird to be called, "sensei" I'm still not used to it," he chuckles pleasantly. "So, can we call you Takamiya-kun, then?" They question, blushing slightly. "Dream on, you twits," Zero growls as he comes up behind them, glaring causing the two girls to run off.

"Hey…I can feel your thirst for killing, practically oozing out of your pores…" He says as he walks past Zero. Zero turns his head abruptly, glancing at the man in front of him, shocked. "Long time no see… Zero there is no need to hurry up when killing vampires. I really don't think they will become nice and proper all of a sudden just because they have a new leader. Even after it, you will still be sent on so many execution missions that you will go bored of it, no need to hurry now. Well, see you, I have another class now." he murmurs to low for anyone, but Zero to hear, before continuing his walk to the class.

"Kaito?"

He could still feel the confusion in the air surrounding Zero, who was probably having some conversation with the Chairman, about now. Kaito sighed as he continued his walk, he'll never understand what led him to this school with all these swooning fan girls. The girls from the morning were just like the ones from high school, only difference was back then he was a hormonal boy who found it a blessing, now he finds them as annoying as flies. And besides, his taste in women changed.

A lot happens in seven years.

Yeah….Lucky 7

"Takamiya-sensei"

He looked up to find that girl that was sent to find Zero…_What was her name again? Sayori Wakaba, I think. I really need to get better at this whole remembering name thing._

"Ah, your name as Sayori Wakaba, wasn't it? The girl who went to call Zero." He stated, remembering. "I didn't ask that earlier because we were in front of the Association's President, but…. Are you Zero's girlfriend?" He asked quite bluntly. "No, a close friend of a childhood friend of his," she answered timidly, she was even looking a bit insulted to be thought of as his girlfriend. _Don't blame her for looking insulted. _"Oh…"

"There was something I wanted to ask you, if I may…" she trailed off looking quite uncomfortable in his presence. "The Chairman, I mean your Association's President, as well as Zero-kun, they both are looking really on the edge. Did something happen recently? Or is it something is about to happen any time soon?" Kaito looked at the girl with mild interest, what was the reason she was so interested in this matter. Perhaps it thrilled her… it still irritated him no matter what the reason. "You know…even though you are one of the few people we allowed to keep the memories of what happened. That is going too far, I have no obligation to answer you." She looked at the floor, and murmured, "If it has nothing to do with my best friend than it is fine, but if it is something that concerns her…then I must…" _So that is it…her best friend, a vampire? Kids these days…_

"That close friend of yours, is she a vampire?" He watched Sayori jerk her head in worry. "It's okay the students are already inside the classroom and can't hear us." Still from her reaction, he knew her answer. "You know…This is the first time I see a human who is a friend with a vampire and wasn't all fed upon till they are torn in pieces. So...such a thing really exists?" Sayori looked at him in blankly, "Is it wrong to be friends with them?"

He didn't answer. He just looked in deep thought, before stating, "You know I could take you with me in secret if you promise to remain in my field of vision in all times, I could take you to a certain place tomorrow…" He trailed off, looking at her curious face, before finishing the proposition, "At midnight we will be holding a ball. A ball for…Vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires…I will give you the rest of your instructions later today, if you accept. If you don't, it really doesn't matter to me at all." He shrugged, staring out the glass window, at the forest this building over looked. "So what is your answer?" He asked her once more. "I accept, I have to see her, I just have to." He could see how much this girl cared for her friend, and how dedicated she was to accomplishing this. _I just hope nothing will go wrong, if she does something wrong or if Zero does something rash. Great, I'm babysitting tomorrow, should have thought that part through. No matter…the sooner this gets over the better. _

The next evening, Kaito stood there in the grand ballroom with Zero by his side, it wasn't long before Kaito started to speak as he remembered what happened earlier. "Zero…from the way you were looking at that pureblood it was obvious you wanted to kill him right on the spot. I hate them too, Purebloods can turn humans on a whim if they want so…" he trailed off, before Zero interrupted him, "Kaito, you showed up at the Academy I initially thought you had come to kill me, the way you killed your older brother." Kaito at him for a second before stating, "Oh, believe me Zero, if you get violent and I think you might harm me… I'll definitely kill you." As he heard people walking towards him, Kaito idly said, "Well, well…it is time for the ever so boring surveillance job…"

"Here's the luggage you had left with us earlier."

"Ah…thanks," Kaito replied before watching the man walk away. Kaito bend down and started to open the trunk, before mumbling, "Your patience has finally paid off… you can come out now…" Zero looks at Kaito like he is mad, as he grabs him by the collar, "Kaito what the-!" Unfazed by Zero's rash reaction, he replies, "Relax, I can watch over a single human no problem, how about you watch over her too if you are so worried?" he states before turning his attention to Sayori, "Alright Wakaba-san go ahead and look for that friend of yours. The only condition is that you remains where I can see you…"

"Yes…"

"And now we have a little lamb…joining the party." Zero states still holding Kaito roughly by the collar. "Take a look Zero…Do you see the bloodsuckers' eyes changing color as she passes?" Zero didn't respond to that question, but asked another, "You became a teacher, Kaito, what subject do you teach?" Zero looked at the floor, his eyes hardening. "Ethics, why do you ask?" Before he changed the subject, as he noticed Zero tense as he looked into the eyes of the Pureblood Princess. "If by any chance one of those vampires harm Wakaba, you'll have a perfectly legal reason to make your move and kill that vampire…"

Kaito closed his eyes for a second, and knew that in that second Zero would be gone from his side, for a while. All he had left to do was watch Wakaba, wherever she was. His eyes quickly scanned the room, where he saw her, looking at him confused. _Well…at least she stays true to her word unlike the rest of those in this room… _He waved lightly, almost mockingly as he walked towards her. "Did you find your friend, yet?" he asked her, his voice light. "No…I wonder if Zero-kun knows where she is…" Sayori answered, her voice mixed with sadness and fear. "Who exactly is your friend, Wakaba-san?" He questioned, stressing on the word friend, by now they were separated from the other vampires secluded in a part of the building.

"Yuuki Cross…"

_Shit. _

Guess, he didn't think this one through…

* * *

**AN-I heard you all were confused with the first chapter...with the truth and the lies so I will break it down for you.**

**TRUTH- Kaito's brother did turn into a vampire by a pureblood**

**TRUTH-Kaito did train with Zero and Ichiru under the care of Yagari**

**TRUTH-he did kill his brother**

**TRUTH-My vampire doesn't exist in the Vampire Knight world. she is just a fictional character that i created. **

**And also Kaito did bring Yori with him to the ball...just read chapter 53 in the manga and you will get it. but then i have to change things. It will take time for my OC to show up and start pissing him off. Set after the ball, which will need the help of the next chapter which is not there at the momemnt. So I have to wait for that chapter to update. **

**One more thing. Review, like your life depends on it. **

**~Arisu-sama**

**Thank my reviewer...sweatdrop, since Kaito isn't a big character not many people are reviewing, but i get a lot of hits...like 180....and i have 3 reviews....**

**review. **


End file.
